


Holding on (OHSHC)

by KissKissHikarumyLove



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKissHikarumyLove/pseuds/KissKissHikarumyLove
Summary: “If you keep on hiding your true feelings,Who is going to be happy?If your sad, say it loud!”-Haruhi Fujioka





	Holding on (OHSHC)

Two people. Two people who were so close, enserperatable really can become complete strangers without any big fight, or grand betrayal, it's quite possibly the saddest story of all time when someone you thought you knew and someone you thought you would grow up with under you were grey and old, suddenly isn't there anymore. What do you do? Do you close the book and end your story there? Or Do you carry on without them.. And act like you don't even care?

Here I am. Standing in the pouring rain again, the only thing between me and the rain is this dark rain clouds hanging above me, filled with all my insecurities, worries, concerns and anxiety. Am i selfish for feeling like this? Maybe. He loves her, I can't change that, nor am I going to try. I'm actually surprised he fell for her, Hikaru has never loved anyone but me and himself, maybe because that's all he had at one point. I always say Tamaki looks at us as his family because he wants to hang onto it for as long as he can because he never had a solid family growing up with is mother going missing and everything, kinda feel bad for the guy. I look up to the sky, it's like the clouds are crying, they remind me of a broken hearted soul who doesn't know where he or she is going and just cries, hoping that after their finished their heads will be on straight and they can finally think straight because those darn tears were fogging their vision of the clear picture. Only problem is, there is no clear picture. The only thing those tears were blocking was a field of thorns and prickly roses, you know the ones that look all pretty and have a terrific scent, but then when you go to pick it up it stabs you.. Sending pain right through your body, then you drop it and walk away, you forget about it after a while. 

Kinda like people huh? You pick up a person, a broken, fragile person, a person who has no friends, nobody to lean on and you take their demons and make them your own, you never leave them alone because your scared of what their going to do, your scared to leave them lonely. Then, they stab you. They stab you in the back without even meaning to, they find new people, they forget about you, slowly and slowly, day by day. They start to show signs of leaving you behind, they go out without telling you, with people you've never seen before, they begin to lie to you and keep secrets from you. Hikaru... all I ever wanted from you was the truth... what happened to us? We used to be so close, we used to tell each other everything, what did I do? What didn't I do? 

"Kaoru, what are you doing? It's pouring, get in the car" I hear a familiar voice call out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to life my head. The car door opens and I see Mori sitting in the front seat, with his usual clear faced expression, staring at me with emotionless eyes. I hesitated for a minute, before I climbed into the car, in the passenger seat and buckled up closing the car door. Mori then drove off the school property and makes his way to my house. I looked over at him and couldn't help but ask. "Why did you help me? I've always gotten the feeling you don't like me very much" I explained to him, staring at him the whole time, waiting for a reaction or even just a glare. Mor looked at me for a second with the same expression, then looked back at the road. "Whatever made you think I didn't like you? Have I ever said that?" Mori asked me simply as he continued driving, the sound of raindrops playing a soft beat in the background, but other than that, it was quiet. I sighed, my air forming into a little foggy cloud of air because of the cold air.   
"I don't know, I guess I just don't see myself as a very likeable person. I can be kind of annoying and childish at times" I say with a small chuckle, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "So? That's not a very valid reason to not like a person, I don't find you mean, you and your brother just like to have fun, it's what every kid your age does, it's not my cup of tea, it never really was that's why I don't really participate" Mori explained to me, his eyes still focused on the road. I nodded my head in understanding, I guess Mori just has what they call a resting bitch face, I never really believed he hated anybody, I think it's just who he is. Suddenly, before I knew it, I snapped out of my thoughts again , when the car pulled to a stop and I realized we were at my house. I grabbed my bag and I got out of the car. "Thanks Mori" I said looking at him one last time before walking into the house and closing the door behind me. I then noticed Mori pull out of the driveway, only then. He waited until I got inside before he drove away, I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he isn't so bad a guy after all.


End file.
